


The Panic Set In

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Momota Kaito, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Ouma's left alone with his thoughts and Momota tries to help .
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Panic Set In

Ouma walked around his room, dodging all of the mess on his floor. It was suppost to be a normal day, until he let his thoughts creep in. Nothing felt real, he felt artificial. He desperately felt around the sheets on his bed and his softer stim toys. Nothing. Nothing at all felt real. Ouma's head spun around, forcing his weak body on the floor. Just pain and panic raised up within him. 

Momota noticed that Ouma wasnt picking up his phone, nor answering his messages. It's been hours at that point, "Goddamn it. What's up with him..."

Instead of standing around waiting, Momota decided to check up on his inactive boyfriend. It worried him to death that something happened. Ouma's notorious for pulling pranks on people-- and getting harsh backlash. So it just worried him. 

After around 15 minutes, Momota finally made it to Ouma's room. He gently knocked, not wanting to startle the boy incase something did happen. Momota watched the doorknob slowly twist, the darkly lit room came into view. As Momota glanced down, he was met with remorse. 

"Ou- Kichi--!" Momota said, startled as he wrapped his arms around Ouma, who was laying on the floor. 

Ouma barely had a response, just shivering. 

"Hey... Hey now... What's up? What's goin' on with you?" Momota asked. 

Ouma finally hugged Momota, feeling around his back. Momota was confused, but allowed him to. "Bub... What's goin' on? I wanna try to help you... But I can't unless you tell me what's wrong." 

Ouma hummed, "Nothings wroong... Momota.. I- I swear on it..!" He stumbled. 

"That's a lie, now c'mon. What's goin' on? You can't lie to me." Momota huffed, trying not to get aggravated. 

"But Momooo~chaan wouldn't understaaand..." Ouma fake whined. He knew his boyfriend would find a way to understand it, but Ouma didn't want to bother him with it. 

"Then I guess you'll have no problem tellin' me what the fuck's goin' on." Momota's tone switched, he sounded more angry than he intended to. 

Ouma visibly tensed up, squeezing Momota ever-so-slightly. Even his boyfriend's normally soothing voice didn't sound real. Momota sighed and ran his fingers through Ouma's hair. He realized Ouma wasn't in the right headspace to be pulling another prank. 

"What's goin' on..?" Momota asked more calmly. 

"Noth..ing.. eels.. re-..al.." Ouma managed to choke out. 

"Nothin' feels real?" Momota repeated. 

Ouma nodded, starting to pinch his own skin. He didn't even wince. Which only worsened the thoughts. Momota noticed the movement, and quickly tried to stop the smaller male. 

"Hey hey hey. Cut that out..." Momota said, worryingly. 

Ouma buried his face into Momota's chest, breathing heavily. Momota wasn't the best at comforting or reassuring, but he sure as hell tried. 

"'Kichi... It's okay... Y'know it's all real, you're a person. You ain't no A.I..." Momota smiled weakly. 

That certainly didn't help. Ouma's body slowly went limp, he felt his legs give out on him. Nothing felt right, nothing. Was he real? Was he okay? Was he a person? Or was he programmed... His head was full of thoughts. Too many thoughts to even focus on a single one. 1..5..18... theres too many. 

Ouma's never felt so disconnected, especially when in the presence of Momota. Ouma was screaming "help me," but his voice failed him. Momota kept his tight-ish hold on Ouma, not wanting to let go. He didn't know what to do, but it would be a cold day in hell if he didn't try. 

"'Kichi... Do you want me to lay you down or somthin'? 'Cause I can do that for ya'..." Momota hummed. 

Ouma weakly nodded, letting his head drip to the side as Momota picked him up. His hands neatly fitting under the crease of Ouma's legs and the arch of his back. It seemed so easy to pick him up, which of course worried Momota. But he needed to focus on one task at a time. 

Ouma let out a shakey breath. The silence was loud, overwhelming, scary, unbearable. Just another way to let the hellish nightmare Ouma called thoughts. Ouma wasn't a stranger to harsh thoughts, but he kicked himself while he was down. He downright fucked himself over. He was already feeling terrible, thinking he wasn't entertaining, thinking what Saihara told him after he took a prank too far was the truth. 

"Babe- snap out of it!-" Momota hissed. 

"mmh..? oh.. sorry." Ouma silently apologized. 

Momota slowly laid the male down, covering him in a soft blanket as an attempt to bring him back into reality. 

"Calm down, 'kay? I'll be right next to ya'..." Momota gently rubbed Ouma's shoulder. 

Ouma seemed to calm down, his shoulders relaxing as the corners of his lips perked upwards, "I love you..." 

Momota hummed, smiling. "Surprised you said it first, love ya' too." 

"mhn.." Ouma murmured. His head still spun in circles. But he was stable enough to hide it. 

"Bub... I know I'm shit at comforting you... But I'll give you all the physical affection that you need, ya' little touch staved monster." Momota slightly laughed at the end. 

Ouma smiled, it was reassuring. No matter the shit they go through. It's always together. And nothing would break them apart... 

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> highkey a ventfic , but yknow . Anyways , I hope you liked it - I guess .


End file.
